Homework
by KatieMichelleAML
Summary: Will this one piece of homework rip its pupils apart or bring them closer together ?.
1. Homework

_**Heya this is my first Dramione story so comment and rate me with what you want to happen:)**_

_**Katie over and out.**_

_**Homework.**_

_**Hermione walked out of herbology quite content that it was the end of the day and dinner was about to be served, her stomach had been growling all the way through both herbology and history of magic. Her best friends Ron and Harry were standing next to the doorway waiting for her as she'd waited to speak to her professor at the end of the lesson. Hermione turned to them both and smiled, they were her best friends in the whole world and the three of them had been through so much in the last seven years. They had finally conquered Voldemort early in the year and were now all focusing on the upcoming exams. Enemy's had become friends, and friends had become family. Hermione's family had been killed in the war and she was now parent less, but not completely alone. In the fight against Voldemort it had slipped out that Hermione was in fact Harry's sister, well his twin. They had been separated at birth to protect them both, as Dumbledore always said better to have one in danger than two. The only problem know was that Harry was very protective over his sister, which annoyed hermione to the death.**_

_**An hour later and the food was disappearing off the tables in the great hall Professor Mcgonagal stood at the head of the hall she was the head know, and she was good, not as good as Dumbledore but still good.**_

"_**Will all seventh years stay here please, as for everyone else I wish you a good nights sleep." She sat down and all the seventh years looked around worried this couldn't be good news. Harry turned to his sister and whispered in her ear.**_

"_**Hey what do you think their making us stay here for?" hermione turned to him and smiled.**_

" _**I have a hunch..." She said as she winked at wrong. "You see their have been rumours throughout the years that before you can graduate from hogwarts you have to 'do' a piece of homework," She paused for dramatic affect as the boys looked worryingly at her. " A kind of task, don't look at me that way Ronald I don't know what the task is just that it should be good fun." The boys were both looking at her with fear in their eyes. Just then Mcgonagal flicked her wand and a stool immersed in the middle of the stage. Everyone in the room looked from her to the stool and back again. Then Mcgonagal spoke.**_

"_**Well I guess your all wondering why your here, well it has been long tradition at hogwarts that before you graduate you complete a task, an assignment you could say." Everyone looked around again puzzled, the sorting hat then appeared on the stool making the seventh years even more afraid than they were before.**_

" _**When I place the hat on your head you will here a name and a place, you will do well to remember these, when you have found your partner you will both go and pack before coming back to the hall."Now everyone looked insanely scared,Pack was the word going around the hall, why pack? **_

"_**Hannah Abbot" Mcgonagal had called up the first person and that was how it carried on Mcgonagal called someone they had the hat put on their head they heard something no-one else could then they walked off to pack.**_

"_**Harry Potter" Harry walked forwards and had the hat on his head and before long it began to speak to him.**_

"_**Ahh young harry here we go again now let me see for this project you will be situated in Wales so not too far away, you will raise one child and your partner who will also be your wife is to be.....Lucy Warrington." **_

"_**Who?" harry asked not really knowing who Lucy Warrington was, but the hat had gone silent and harry thought it was best to just go and pack he would find out later anyway.**_

"_**Hermione Potter" Hermione like harry walked forwards nervously and had the hat place on her head she closed her eyes and listened.**_

"_**Why hello Miss Potter, what an expected pleasure, my, my you are a difficult one to place but I think it best we put you near your brother so you will live in Wales and raise five children, don't shake your head young miss you will have five. Hmmmm now I have decided on your husband and his name is …....Draco Malfoy."**_


	2. Draco and packing

_**Heya this is Katie again :) so here's the second chapter but longer than the first, but iv decided that before I write any more chapters I want at least two reviews please.:)**_

_**Katie over and out**_

_**Draco and packing.**_

…**.. Draco Malfoy" Hermione sat frozen to the stool, the world started to spin and suddenly it all went dark, it was as if the lights had been turned off.**

**When hermione opened her eyes, she found five people staring down at her with concerned looks on their faces. Harry and Ron were each holding a hand next to harry stood a girl with bleach blonde hair who she recognised from potions as Lucy Warrington. Next to Ron stood Lavender brown, so it seems them to have been paired together hermione thought to herself. Standing at the end of the bed was of course the one and only Draco Malfoy, the idiot that had got her in this mess in the first place. Harry spoke first, whilst squeezing her hand lightly.**

"**hey Mia you gave us quite a scare their, but then again I guess anyone who had to marry that scum-bag would be exactly the same." **

" **hey, watch what your saying potter, we wouldn't want hermione to see you getting your butt kicked would we.." Draco and harry both stood their staring at each other with their fist's clenched.**

"**Oh come on you two your acting like kids, I only fainted because I found iv got to have five ruddy kids."**

"**What..." was the sound that came from all five mouths then Draco laughed.**

"**Your joking right.. yeah you must be joking... right?"**

"**No im not joking Draco, do you think im joking about this." I looked Draco straight in the eyes.**

"**Oh lord!" he said whilst walking backwards straight into a wall and then casually sliding down it. Hermione smiled this assignment was a good way to get revenge on Draco and she was going to use every opportunity.**

_**One hour later.**_

**Hermione was standing over her own bed now looking at the mess which lay before her shirts, skirts, underwear, books, shoes and so much other junk. Next to her bed just like any over seventh years through out the castle lay a suitcase, just an ordinary muggle suitcase and so far it was completely empty. On the other side of the castle Draco was having the exact same problem as hermione, he didn't know what to pack.**

_**Yet another hour later.**_

**Hermione had finally finished her packing and walked quickly to the great hall where Harry,Ron, Lucy, Lavender and last of all Draco were sitting. Then Mcgonagal arrived.**

"**Now children, your group is rather different to the others as for some of you , you have a habit of finding trouble so throughout your assignment you will have a chaperone. Now the assignment will last for three months and although the pregnancy's will be magic they will be very real. You will have morning sickness, raging hormones and cravings. Any questions?" The students all sat stunned into silence until Draco put his hand up.**

" **Ummm, well firstly how will we be married are we just gonna pretend or do we actually have to get married and who's our chaperone?"**

"**Mr Malfoy im glad your putting that brain to good use firstly yes before you leave her for your destination I will grant a spell making each couple married, and secondly your chaperone is........Severous Snape."**


	3. A day in marriage

_**Heya this is Katie again :) so here's the third chapter, can I have three reviews before I write the next chapter.:)**_

_**Katie over and out**_

_**Last time.....**_

"**Mr Malfoy im glad your putting that brain to good use firstly yes before you leave her for your destination I will grant a spell making each couple married, and secondly your chaperone is........Severous Snape."**

_**A day in marriage.**_

"**Snape....Snape, you have to be kidding me." Yelled harry then it was Draco's turn to complain.**

"**Your having a laugh arnt you , yeah your not being serious, you cant be.!"**

**Everyone just stood their with their mouths hanging open looking completely disheartened and gob smacked, this couldn't be happening hermione thought, first Draco now this!**

"**I'm afraid children that the news is very true and im about as happy as it as you are." Everyone jumped and turned around to see a very slimy and greasy Severous Snape standing in the door way, with a suitcase. He was wearing muggle clothes just like the rest of them, but the trousers looked to baggy and the shirt looked too tight.**

_**One hour later.**_

**An hour later and the six students were all sitting in the great hall in their muggle clothes waiting for Mcgonagal and Snape to stop whispering and get on with it. Draco was sitting on his suitcase looking out one of the windows and into the rain that was beyond them. Hermione sat behind him looking the opposite way and towards the great hall doors. Harry and Lucy sat on the table talking quietly about what they thought was going to happen in Wales, and how they were supposed to have this child. Ron was sitting on a bench with Lavender on his lap, it looked like they'd never really gotten over their fling in 6th year.**

"**Right, were ready for you." Mcgonagal said this with a rather worried tone in her voice, it was no secret that she and all the other staff were nervous about this one assignment. **

"**Okay kids, as each of you passes through the floo network I will say a spell over you making your marriage to your partner legal and binding. Also each of you girls will be starting off your journey pregnant, during this you will be required to each drink a potion every morning which will subject you to pregnancy symptoms. Oh and also Miss Granger as you already know you will be having rather a lot of children so to lighten your loud, when you arrive you will find that you and Mr Malfoy will have two children with you. Now are their any questions?" Nobody said a word and so Mcgonagal nodded, then she walked over to to the fireplace which had dispersed out of thin air.**

_**20 Minutes later.**_

**Newport, Wales. It was a dark evening as the teens and their carer emerged from out of a fireplace and into a porta cabin. Lavender and Ron were holding hands and looking nervous, whereas harry and lucy just stood still totally gob smacked. Then Draco spoke up.**

"**Well this is just ruddy great isn't it, we don't know what to do or where the hell to go." **

"**Malfoy, shut your mouth now!" Hermione said to him as he turned around and saw that attached to each of her hands were a boy and girl about 3 years old. They both had blonde hair like Draco, but it was curly and had brown highlights like hermione.**

"**Why my dearest wife hermione, you cant just call me Malfoy any more... you are one."**


	4. Home ?

_**Heya guys Katie here I noticed im not getting any reviews but plenty of people are adding it to favourites, iv decided to write the next chapter. But if I don't get any reviews then this will be the last chapter I write.**_

_**Over and out Katie.**_

_**Previously.**_

"**Malfoy, shut your mouth now!" Hermione said to him as he turned around and saw that attached to each of her hands were a boy and girl about 3 years old. They both had blonde hair like Draco, but it was curly and had brown highlights like hermione.**

"**Why my dearest wife hermione, you cant just call me Malfoy any more... you are one."**

_**Home?**_

**Hermione felt disgusted and clenched her fists only to release them again when she remembered the two children clinging to each of her hands.**

"**Mummy," The little boy gripping on to her right hand tugged and whispered to her as if he were afraid of everyone else in the room who were watching the situation with amusement. Suddenly a great owl swooped down in front of the group with a letter attached to its left claw, Draco took it and read it aloud for everyone to here.**

**Dear all.**

**As you may have realised by know you are in Wales, Newport to be exact, hopefully you will have also noticed each of you are wearing wedding rings, Congratulations on your marriages. We have found you apartments in the building about a ten minute walk down the road once you are their professor Snape will give you keys and explain about money he will also give each of the girls a potion to help along your pregnancies. Mr and Mrs Malfoy, your daughter Annette is allergic to nuts and your son Jason is lactose intolerant. I hope you all enjoy your stay and learn, not only about yourselves but others as well. **

**Good evening.**

**Then the letter set alight and Draco turned to the others and sighed this was going to be a tough time for him,**

"**So Annette, Jason why don't you help daddy find the house for me so I can talk to your uncle harry." Hermione smiled sweetly as the two infants ran at Draco and pulled him off down the road along with all the others, when harry and hermione where finally alone she looked at harry pleadingly she was confused and upset, she needed advice.**

" **Harry, I don't know what to do, I need you"harry nodded he knew what this was about but like hermione he didn't know how to deal with the situation.**

_**20 minutes later.**_

**The group were standing in a main reception of an apartment block on the ringland estate, the reception was open and very modern, Snape was talking to a woman on the desk, harry and Lucy were sitting in a chair talking to each other, hermione, Draco and the children were standing against a wall. Ron took in the scene whilst leaning against the wall behind him and holding lavender in front of him. He and lavender had been going out since the end of the war five months ago, people thought they were happy but it wasn't true, they fought over everything the only reason they were still together was because they were scared to split up. Their parents had forced them together after the war and now they didn't know what to do, lavender was in love with a girl, yes a girl, lavender was a lesbian who hadn't come out of the closet, she and Ron didn't belong together but they'd pretend for a little while longer to please their parents.**

**Snape handed around the keys and everyone followed him upstairs and into a larger common type room, it had large plush sofa's, a fireplace, larger TV and a drinks machine. To one end their was a stairwell leading to the other floors, off the other end of the room was what looked like a corridor to some of the apartments Lucy thought as she took in her surroundings. Their were three other doors off the main area one was a laundry room, one a room with supplies and the other one a toilet, always good in emergencies.**

**Lucy looked down at the key in her hand 32b, the room was the first door on the left of the corridor. **

"**Harry,come on this is us." She pulled him inside the door and closed it.**

**Hermione and Draco stood outside their door 39c they were a floor above the others, and were struggling to open the door whilst holding their sleeping children.**

"**Ugh, come on give me the keys Draco." Draco handed over the keys to hermione and shifted Annette to his other side so he could pick up his suitcase.**

"**Their we go,home sweet home." Hermione kicked the door open and the family walked into the hallway, it was covered in cardboard boxes and cans of paint, they both realised this was going to be a long night.**

**Ron and Lavender stood outside apartment 23b and opened the door, boxes, the hall was covered in boxes.**

"**Great just ruddy great" Ron announced as he dropped his case. Lavender disappeared into one of the rooms and the her head popped out from behind a doorway.**

"**Ron come look at this , NOW!"**


	5. Mr Rangford

_**Heya guys Katie here, iv got you the nest chapter here :) have fun.**_

_**Previously.**_

**Ron and Lavender stood outside apartment 23b and opened the door, boxes, the hall was covered in boxes.**

"**Great just ruddy great" Ron announced as he dropped his case. Lavender disappeared into one of the rooms and the her head popped out from behind a doorway.**

"**Ron come look at this , NOW!"**

* * *

_**Mr Rangford.**_

**Ron ran into the room worried about what he might find within. Their sitting on the double be was a balding fifty something man.**

" **Why hello Mr and Mrs weasley, I guess you'll be wondering why im here and who I am." The pair just stood their and nodded, since earlier this morning they'd learnt that lurking around every corner was another reason to hate this assignment. " My name is Mr Rangford and as you both know in this project you will be having two as lavender is pregnant now, I have brought you your first child she's a girl and is six years old her name is Georgia. But I have one thing to tell you as from today you will be going through the divorce process, this is because the headmistress has realised you two are not right for each other." The two nodded again then Ron spoke up " If were getting divorced are we still gonna be living together and also who gets Georgia?" The small man looked at Ron and began speaking again. " Mr weasley you will be moving out in three days once the divorce has gone through and as for Georgia's living arrangements that's something you will have to deal with yourselves." As soon as he had said his piece he apperated out and the door behind them swung open to reveal a small ginger haired girl in a green dress.**

"**Daddy!" She screamed before running and throwing herself in Ron's arms. Lavender turned to him and spoke for the first time.**

"**So I guess that solves one problem, you can take Georgia when you leave." Ron turned to her as if she were mad.**

"**You what!?! I cant believe you'll just give her up that easily, some mother you are." Ron shouted this at her before carrying Georgia out of the flat and into the common room down the hall.**

* * *

_**The next morning.**_

**In the Malfoy flat Annette and Jason were sitting in front of the TV eating bowls of cocco pops which had been in a cupboard, whilst Draco and Hermione where moving around the boxes that were still in the hallways. The couple were making slow but real progress so far they had sorted out the children's room, the living room, kitchen/diner and part of their room. When they had arrived the night before they had been horrified to find a double bed in their room in which they would have to share. That night had been a constant battle to win the covers and make sure not one millimetre of their flesh covered or not touched each other.**

"**Hermione, pass me that box ." Draco said with no real emotion in his voice, Hermione looked around the hallway and noticed a box with draco's name on it and so passed it to him."Thanks," Draco announced, this shocked hermione. Draco Malfoy saying thank you without even having been asked and to her Hermione Granger or Malfoy she supposed. Soon all their possessions where packed away in wardrobes and toys littered the floor from where the children had become restless.**

"**Draco I think were going to need to go shopping soon, theirs hardly any food here and we've got nothing to clean with." Draco looked up from where he was sitting and nodded then he had a thought.**

" **We also need to look at baby stuff seen as you seem to be pregnant," Hermione looked down at her stomach for the fiftieth time that morning, in one night her stomach had rounded and largened she looked around 13 weeks pregnant and she wasn't happy about it. The night before Draco and Hermione had spent hours feeding and bathing the children before attempting to put them to bed, but with no such luck. It looked like this piece of homework was going to be harder than expected.**

_**In room 32b.**_

**Harry awoke from his sleep to find himself sharing a bed with a girl he new from hogwarts called Lucy, 'wait were not in hogwarts' he though to himself 'were are we?' Then he remembered about the homework he remembered arriving in Wales and he remembered himself and Lucy unpacking lots of boxes before he kissed her forehead and they fell asleep together on their bed. Harry felt as if he didn't want to leave the bed where he was holding Lucy close to him, he hardly new this girl and already he felt closer to her than anyone, at that moment he realised that he wanted the small fragile girl next to him more than he wanted anything and that scared him.**

**He turned and looked at her face which was covered by her shimmering blonde curls, slowly and carefully he pushed them aside and stared at her face again, then he kissed her. Lucy's eyes fluttered open to find harry kissing her, her first thought was that she should scream and run, but then she felt her stomach flip and her own lips pressing against Harry's more urgently and with that their kiss deepened. After a few moments the kiss was broken and the pair lay staring at each other.**

"**Hello Mrs Potter." Harry whispered**

"**Hello Mr potter," She whispered back, the she pulled him in for another kiss and new that she felt something more than friendship for the first time in her life.**

_**Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and im sorry it took me so long to get it up but things are VERY hectic down here:) ill try to get the next chapter up fairly soon :)**_

_**Soo REVIEW :D please :)**_

_**Katie Over and out.**_


	6. Save me

Hi so I know some people are gonna be really angry at me for leaving such a long gap, a lot of people at this point would say it was out of there control and make an excuse but I wont... the reason I havent updated in a while is because I have a life outside of fanfiction :) This included getting a boyfriend, doing my gcse's, going to prom, getting heartbroken, going to china, moving back to Wales, losing my internet and starting college. So I am sorry that it's been so long but im back now :) and I should be updating much more often than I ever have before seen as I seem to have free time atm :)

Thankyou tooo everyone that hasn't given up on me yet and here's the next chapter :)

Katie-Michelle x

**Previously.**

"**You what! I cant believe you'll just give her up that easily, some mother you are." Ron shouted this at her before carrying Georgia out of the flat and into the common room down the hall.**

**The night before Draco and Hermione had spent hours feeding and bathing the children before attempting to put them to bed, but with no such luck. It looked like this piece of homework was going to be harder than expected.**

"**Hello Mrs Potter." Harry whispered**

"**Hello Mr potter," She whispered back, the she pulled him in for another kiss and new that she felt something more than friendship for the first time in her life.**

**Help me from my misery.**

It was two am and the world was asleep all except for part time beautician Phillippa Scott, she trying and very easily failing at trying to drunkenly make it back to her flat through the common room area of floor 1. She staggered over to the sofa's in the far corner of the room hoping she could reach their before she passed out from exhaustion, last nights bender had really been a bad idea.

"Stupid booze, stupid Melanie Mosket, stupid …... stupid everything.! Nearly there, nearly there just one more step.." Pippa reached the sofa and dropped herself sloppily in it, and landed on something she had not expected.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH" Pippa screamed as she was propelled forward off the couch.

"AGGGHHHH! What do you think you bloody doing, you cant just go around sitting on people!" Ron shouted at her from his half awakened state on the coach, feeling something tense in his nether regions he looked down to see his boxers had been inflated, looking up he caught pipppa's eye, she was staring straight at his protruding problem.

"Ughhh I feel so violated..." She moaned as she rolled into a more comfortable position on the floor whilst Ron gathered some blankets around him.

"Daddy" a small timid voice called out from behind a sea of duvets.

"Oh bugger!"

Lucy Potter woke in the morning to sunlight pouring in her bedroom window and an assault of smells flowing through thee door. Climbing out of the bed she walked towards the kitchen and through the doorway saw Harry standing at the cooker stirring various pans and checking various ovens. The sunlight made his onyx hair shine and gleam, she watched as it danced wildly as a casual breeze flitted through the room. As if a giant magnet was pulling her she found herself levitating towards him and her arms wrapping around his waist, harry looked down slightly surprised that Lucy was awake but even more surprised that he seemed to be enjoying the position he was currently in.

"Lo, Harry." she mumbled into his chest.

"Hey sleepy head, finally woke up I see," Lucy felt the vibrations of his voice rather than hear the words slowly, oh so very slowly she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. How could one pair of eyes hold such mystery and pain. How did he cope?

Harry bent in growing nearer and nearer to her own lips which looked so utterly tempting right now.

"WAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH...WAGHHHHHH!"

"GRANGER! Get these kid's away from me now! Their driving me ruddy balmy!" Draco Malfoy stalked across the living room of his unnaturally tidy home. Hermione walked out of the kitchen in a pair of soft blue flannel pijamas.

"Im a coming, Im a coming." she grumbled as she stroked her pregnant stomach in a loving way.

"Eughh Granger your gonna make me sick" Hermione's face dropped from a small smile to complete dissaray.

"It's because im fat isnt it? You egotistical Bastard it's your fault im this way anyway ! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed and with that she slammed the bathroom door. The blonde teen stood dumbstruck in the middle of a doorway, two three year olds clinging to his legs, what the hell had been in her pumpkin juice.

One hour after the argument Draco could still here sobbing from the bedroom but still had not approached the door. This was mudblood Granger for heavens sake, why should he care how she felt, wasn't he supposed to make her cry ?

"AGHHHHHHHH!" a piercing scream came from through the bedroom door.

So how did you find it ? Any good?

Please review I love hearing you thoughts and idea's on my stories. The next chapter shall be up shortly :)

Katie-Michelle over and out :)


End file.
